hackexfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:THE SECOND HACK EX WAR/@comment-25593968-20141029013252
Remember, remember the 5th of November. The HackEx legion and lot. I see of no reason why the HackEx legion, should ever be forget. -''Saganymous'' To everyone: Very long time for me. Very long, old faces gone, and new faces arise. I know not of what's been happening the last few months in this HackEx world. I propose you good players... (Level 40+) contact me. Stupid game wars with real people, some even real hackers. All that is in the past, anyone opposing my argument I will see as a threat, and you will be deemed bloodthirsty, and stupid for wanting a war. Personally, I was addicted to HackEx, sh*t... I'm glad i took a month or so long break. Everyone, if memories make you sad, if things happen. All I can say, is make your life more important than a game, don't make the game your life. I think however, everyone... Can set aside their differences, all people and groups, and rebuild, restart on HackEx. No not literally remake a new HackEx acc... But personally start over. Build friendships. The idea of a play war is fun I suppose, unless it gets out of hand and people start taking things seriously. Creating a group is hard work, especially one that succeeds, to those leaders, and staff, and everyone of higher power in groups. I personally congratulate you. It does take hard work to make an efficent group. Anyone bloodthirsty for war, hatred and stupidity. Be my guest, start a third war. The Butler I think was a smart idea... But not a fair one. I'd like to have access to it, but no. I choose not to. If you did pay for it, if it is useful to you, that's great, but the morallity of it is that of hacking and cheating. I'm not calling anyone out, it's not bad. Just not acceptable by some, and some it's not fair. Join me in a world of no fighting and help. Togethor we can construct a gaming world of HackEx in which we can actually have worldwide competitions... challenges... and much more. Only if everyone agrees, and if everyone is willing to. I think the idea of a world group, spread out among units could be a fun and good idea... I understand that many people have school, work, different timezones, personal life and much more. This should only be used as downtime. On November 5th I will hold a drawing of numbers from 1-1000. In HackEx Bitcoins the prize will be 20,000,000 Bitcoins. If you think I'm bluffing, then try me. If you think 20Mil BC is nothing then don't enter. To those who think how I'll get that much, I have several accounts that have spam active. Entries are completely free. PM me on Line for more details. This drawing of numbers and money is nothing special. I only do it because of generosity. Before, yes if you do know me, I have hurt people, I wish to make that up. Line ID- saganymous